


Infatuation [Teasers]

by stayarmytinyzenmoa_l



Series: Infatuation [2]
Category: NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Teasers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l/pseuds/stayarmytinyzenmoa_l
Summary: Teasers for Infatuation
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Reader, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: Infatuation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178054
Kudos: 2





	1. Teaser 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please remember that this is an AU and a work of fiction, obviously the idols mentioned/written about in this story would never partake in or condone these actions. I would never wish any of these actions to occur to the Idol(s) mentioned in the writings of these stories, nor do I wish any harm on them.
> 
> TW: Obsessive Themes, Stalking

“(Y/N)!” Renjun held his hand up slightly, just at eye level, and flagged you over to the table he had saved for the both of you. You were quick to move over to him, the café booth serving as the perfect study spot for you and your close friend.

“How long have you been waiting?” You asked him.

“Not long, I got here about half an hour ago,” he explains. “No big deal! I got out of Literature early, so I figured I’d save us a seat,” he says. The barista walks by and drops off two drinks.

“And you got us drinks?”

“I think we’ve been here enough for me to know what your usual is,” he laughs. “I was debating on getting a drink for Somi too, but she said that she wasn’t sure if she was going to make it so I decided not to.”

“You know Somi’s order too?”

“Of course, hazelnut latte,” Renjun answers.

“Wow! We have such a great friend,” you teased him. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his espresso. 

“I’m just a very _observant_ friend,” he says. “So... not to be _that_ friend, but what took you so long?”

“Ah, about that,” you were fully ready to tell Renjun everything that had been going on in your life for the past few weeks, but you couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling that you just _shouldn’t_. You couldn’t really explain why, but there was something that was holding you back, as if it was some past self of yours telling you ‘Hey! Don’t do it!’ But the thought alone sounded unfathomably ridiculous, and you were sure that Renjun would have just laughed at you and told you to stop being so paranoid.

After all...

Who would believe you when you said that you felt like you and your every move were being watched?


	2. Teaser 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Obsessive Themes, Stalking

“Why didn’t you tell us in the first place, (Y/N)?!” Somi’s voice was distressed while your hands gripped onto the ceramic cup harshly. “You could’ve been in serious danger! And here we are! Finding out about this just now! Oh my god!”

“Somi, wait a second, it was probably really hard for (Y/N) to tell us about this,” Renjun frowns. He looks over at you and puts his hands around your trembling ones around the cup. “(Y/N), thank you for telling us, is there anything we can do? We have calc last on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, so I can walk you home.”

“We have discussion on Tuesday together so I can walk you home on Tuesdays, and Thursdays too if you want me to and if you’re willing to wait until 4pm,” Somi wraps protective arms around you and holds you close to her.

“I should call my brother,” Renjun looks over at his phone. “He lives in your apartment complex, right?”

“In the other building, yeah,” you rubbed the tears away.

“Maybe I can convince him to let me stay in with him for a while, just until this problem goes away,” Renjun says. “I’m sure his roommates won’t mind.”

“Thanks, I’m sorry I hid this for so long.”

“Long? How long do you think you’ve been followed?!”

“I think since a month ago...” you mumbled, you looked out the window, the lurking feeling of someone staring at you wouldn’t leave your head.

“That long?” Somi gasps, she looks at Renjun, who just shakes his head. “Oh, (Y/N),” she rubs the top of your head slowly.

You once again glanced out the window, your mind wandering to the worst. You couldn’t for the life of you remember what you could’ve done, or who you could’ve spoken to. You thought back to that time, when you realized that you could’ve been followed, and tried to figure out who.

And _why_?


End file.
